A Chance Encounter
by Nightranger45
Summary: Or where modern Morgana finds Merlin's old journal and he goes from America to London because he assumes she is evil.


**Anna**

In the end, whenever asked she always said that she had no idea what made her look up in the attic.

Boredom perhaps, or maybe curiosity to what was in the attic of her flat of five years. She never would regret going up there.

She came down with a book that looked to be about as old as time itself, a small leather bound journal that seemed to _ooze_ secrets.

So, naturally Anna promptly opened the book and read it.

She had no idea what wheels she set in motion.

 **Gwen**

Gwen looked at her flatmate in exasperation, she was asleep on the couch with an old book in her hands. She debated waking her up, but the other woman was for once looking like she was having a good nights sleep.

Gwen left her and went to her room.

 **Merlin**

Merlin jumped, yelping at and old sensation.

He was shushed quickly afterward by a stern looking librarian.

 **Anna**

Anna was enthralled, the book appeared to be a journal, but it's contents were filled with magical creatures and princes.

 **Arthur**

Arthur looked at his half-sister with annoyance.

She was missed their lunch and then the business meeting with their father.

Naturally, he was worried. So when he finds her in her flat comfortable and safe with her only excuse being a sheepish shrug and a ' _s_ orry' it's safe to say that livid was an understatement.

 **Merlin**

Merlin rushed, packing bags and anything else needed to survive.

He was frantic to get to London because of **course** the enchantment he set to tell him if Morgana touched the journal had to go off several thousand years later. And of **course** he decided to spend a few decades in America 'cause why the hell not.

Merlin, not for the first time, cursed his luck.

 **Gwen**

Gwen looked up at the latest customer and instantly felt pity for the man. He was in an obvious rush and was placed in Cathy's section, which meant a lot of waiting due to her talking habits.

His fingers were tapping the table and the annoyance quickly creeped onto his face as he looked around.

Gwen turned her head and saw Cathy arms wide in a no doubt 'important' explanation.

Gwen looked at the man and then at Cathy.

She sighed walked over and tapped the talkative server on the shoulder, "I'm covering that table over there." she said it gesturing toward the man's table.

Cathy's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

For a second Gwen thought.

Why?

Because he's in a rush? Because I want to? Because he seems familiar?

Gwen shrugged, gave a shy kind of smile, "He's cute."

Cathy's eyes brightened, she had made is her personal mission to set up Gwen and this was an opportunity.

"Of course Gwen! Go on ahead, don't let me stop you!" She by then was practically pushing her towards him now.

Gwen walked over to him, "I apologize for the delay sir, what can I get you?"

The man with the messy black hair and large ears looked up and his eyes widened.

 **Anna**

Anna had just finished reading the journal and now had no idea what to do.

She had rushed through it, feeling like if she didn't read it now she would never get another chance.

With a sigh she looked at the time.

Only eight.

Anna sighed resigned herself to an early bed time and moved to get up.

Only there was a sharp knock at the door.

 **Merlin**

Merlin wanted to pace, he **needed** to pace, it helped him get out his anxiety.

The door opened.

"Yes? Do you need something?"

 **Anna**

The man in front of her looked up like a startled deer.

"Umm. Yes, hi I'm Colin and I've recently become aware that you have a possession of mine. A leather bound journal. Really old, it was my grandfather's and I've been looking for it for ages."

Anna visibly wilted.

"Come in."

She turned to go get the book.

 **Merlin**

Merlin hesitated outside the door before following and shutting it behind him.

He saw her hesitate with the book in hand.

 **Anna**

"Is there another one?"

Confusion instantly filled the man's face.

"Another book I mean. It's just the ending was..."

She trailed off.

Colin tilted his head, "You didn't like the ending?", he seemed surprised.

"No. The book was amazing though! I mean it was sad, but amazing."

Colin seemed surprised but shook his head, "No my grandfather stopped writing after that."

"Oh. Well here you are."

He looked at the book then at her.

"Keep it, I've decided I'm staying in town a couple more days and don't need it for awhile."

Anna brightened, "Really? Thank you Colin.", she held out her hand, "My name is Anna. I promise that it will be in the exact condition that I found it in."

Colin nodded, "Nice to meet you Anna, I appreciate the care you've already shown it."

He gestured to the door, "I won't keep you any longer, but I hope to see you again.", He shuffled awkwardly to the door, "Before, I leave that is."

 **Merlin**

With that he walked out wondering how many of his friends were back, and if maybe, **maybe** , this time Morgana won't end up like she was.

* * *

 **So I did a thing to help me get back into writing.**

 **-Night**

 **Merlin isn't mine.**


End file.
